


Kawaru

by LuSixter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dead People, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama is a Little Shit, Love, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Original Character-centric, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Son 12 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki fue asesinado por Akatsuki.Son 12 años desde que Akatsuki fue derrotado y los Bijus que capturaron fueron sellados de nuevo, incluido el Kyuubi.Naruto tenía 13 años cuando murió.Solo que no murió.Su alma fue sellada junto con el kyuubi dentro del nuevo jinchuuriki: Kawaru.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Kawaru

**Author's Note:**

> Soy hipócrita, no leo fics con OC porque siento que serán o Mery o Gary Stu.
> 
> Y aquí estoy, en un fic con más de 3 OCs protagonistas y secundarios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Soy Kawaru!  
> Y este es mi estúpido equipo.  
> Conócelo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
> Este fic solo sigue el canon de Naruto EN LA PRIMERA PARTE y hasta CIERTO PUNTO, ya verán porque lo digo.  
> 

> A veces, me despierto angustiado, sintiendo que algo falta, que debo hacer algo, que debo ir por _alguien_ , alguien importante, no, no es una persona, son _varias_ personas.
> 
> Soy Kawaru por cierto.
> 
> Nací en Konoha, bueno, no realmente, nací en un bosque, mis padres me dejaron ahí.
> 
> Recibí burlas por eso, sobre todo de ese chico Azaja-Yaka-Baka... O como sea que se diga, un idiota que no deja de molestar, solo porque su clan es especial se cree mucho. Un _imbécil_.
> 
> Odio mi vida.
> 
> Hoy me asignarán un equipo.
> 
> Yupi.
> 
> " _Suenas vacío_ " 

"Oh, **cállate** " se reprendió a si mismo

Kawaru caminó hacia la academia.

* * *

"Bien, bien, cálmense!" gritó un hombre moreno de mediana edad con una cicatriz en el tabique.

"Por favor Akana no, por favor Akana no, dame al maldito rarito pero a ese idiota no..." murmuró entre dientes, ganando una mirada extraña (o eso creía) del niño con abrigo y lentes oscuros a su lado. 

"Diré los equipos, así que cállense y escuchen" su profesor comenzó a decir nombres de estudiantes al azar que Kawaru no se molestó en escuchar.

"Equipo 7: (¿Por qué eso llamó su atención?)

Kawaru

Azayakana Aka

Moya Atsui"

Inmediatamente después, su frente se estrelló contra su mesa, y su maldito hitai-ate se calló por quinta vez "Genial..." murmuró (más miradas extrañas) " _¿Por qué la niña rarita y el imbécil Bakana Baka (o como se llame)?_ "

"No..." El peliblanco se lamentó en su asiento "¿Por qué el imbécil molesto?"

Desde la puerta, un hombre de ojos y pelo negro de punta miró esta escena con una ligera sonrisa "Así que estos son mis nuevos estudiantes" pensó y comenzó a estudiarlos con la mirada. 

''Primero" pasó su mirada por el aula hacia un niño peliblanco "Azayakana" él, como ninja suele repetir las características físicas de su enemigo, eso mismo hizo con sus estudiantes "Pelo largo hasta los hombros de color blanco, ojos blancos, piel demasiado pálida, hitai-ate en la frente, camiseta de cuello 'V' que comienza en color vino y se desvanece en blanco, abajo una camisa de malla con mangas largas y shorts negros con un Kunai en su pierna izquierda. su clan recién descubierto, que hasta hace 3 años solo vagaba por el país del fuego antes de ser introducidos totalmente a Konoha"

"Moya" dirigió su mirada hacia la niña perezosa de pies cruzados sobre la mesa "Mayas negras que no cubren los dedos del pie, sandalias negras, falda hasta un poco más arriba que los tobillos que solo cubre la parte de enfrente y de atrás color azul crema, el símbolo de su clan ( **靄** ) bordado en dorado en la parte inferior izquierda, blusa cruzada color azul cielo de mangas cortas y bordes blancos arriba de una camisa de malla con mangas largas, piel pálida, ojos azules lechosos, pelo rizado, abultado y largo, usa su hitai-ate como cinturón" luego miró al último de sus nuevos estudiantes y frunció el ceño.

_'Me recuerda a él" le había dicho Iruka en la junta de organización de equipos._

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Kawari" aclaró "Es como él" su sonrisa era obviamente de cariño "En ciertos aspectos, es callado, pero explosivo cuando lo presionas en el punto correcto" se rió._

_"No se de quien hablas"_

_"Lo sabes" afirmó "Su aspecto" aclaró ante la mirada confundida de Sasuke, ya que él no había hablado con el niño, pero por lo que había visto, era excelente en taijutsu, malo con las tareas, regular con los exámenes, al contrario de Naruto._

_("El dobe no era bueno en nada" pensó con cariño que jamás admitiría)._

_"Se ve como él y lo sabes"_

_"Pero no es él"_

_"No" concordó "no lo es" hizo y pausa "pero verás su parecido, eres su sensei, después de todo"_

"Sí, físicamente se parece" murmuró y lo examinó " _Ojos azules que parecen tristes ( **los del dobe estaban llenos de vida** ), marcas en sus mejillas terriblemente familiares obviamente pintadas ( **las suyas eran naturales** ), pelo ligeramente largo, rubio y puntiagudo, dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro son mas largos que el resto, pequeño y pálido al punto de preocupación, usa un haori largo encima de una camisa negra y shorts, con un kunai en su pierna, el haori, en un principio está repleto de flores azules que poco a poco se desvanecen" _fijó su mirada en su cuello _"Su hitai-ate, por alguna razón parece que no se queda en su lugar,_ " objetivamente, se parecía al niño rubio, su pelo le recordaba al pelo del 4to.

Se preguntó si el parecido era por lo que había pasado hace años, cuando llegaron a la base de los Akatsuki, mientras los 3 sanin peleaban contra los Akatsuki.

**Naruto todavía estaba vivo.**

Si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera sido más rápido para descubrir su base, no tendrían que haber sellado de nuevo al zorro, Naruto estaría vivo, podría haber cumplido su promesa, podría haberlo salvado, pero en ese momento, él apenas respiraba y el sello se rompería pronto, ellos **debieron** haberlo salvado, pero fallaron, el falló.

**De nuevo.**

No tenían el contenedor para el kyuubi, pero en un laboratorio con nada más que una capsula con liquido azul brillante, encontró un bebé de no más de un mes, junto con un expediente, que por el alboroto de la pelea con Akatsuki, estaba casi destruido, solo logró leer 'Proyecto [....]kawari', con el tiempo en contra, tomó al bebé y lo usó como carcelero, hasta el día de hoy, se arrepiente por eso, al menos, el niño no creció odiado, como Naruto.

Pero creció solo y sin padres.

**Como Naruto.**

De nuevo, frunció el ceño, era su mejor amigo, y no sabía de su 'inquilino' hasta que se lo llevaron.

Él no sabía que Naruto importaba para él más que su clan o su venganza hasta que se lo quitaron, ver a Kawari... No le haría bien mentalmente, Sakura se encargó de remarcarlo.

_Con insistencia_

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cuidarlo, se lo debía. 

* * *

"¿Qué demonios haces? Nos regañarán por tu culpa" replicó el peliblanco mientras su compañero de equipo estrellaba su cabeza repetidamente

"Déjame en paz, Bakana"

"Azayakana" gruñó el chico peliblanco.

"Lo que sea, Aka"

"¿Quién dijo que un bastardo como tu puede llamarme por mi nombre?"

"No recordaré tu apellido" 

El chico parecía a punto de estallar, pero luego suspiró "No puedes enojarte eres mejor que él, no puedes ser débil frente a nadie, él es solo un niño que apenas pasó" se dijo a si mismo y luego miró al otro a los ojos, retrocedió ligeramente al ver el hilo de sangre que pasaba por su tabique, se recompuso en un instante y se burló "JA! Como si pidieras saber el valor de un apellido, don nadie" soltó con veneno.

"Oye, tú, chica rara" llamó, ignorando al otro chico, que apretó sus dientes.

"Qué"

"¿Qué opinas? Nuestro maestro es el último en llegar y nuestro compañero es un imbécil"

"No me importa"

"En serio? Nada?"

"No"

"¡Oigan!" gritó Aka "No me ignoren" 

"Ajá, sí, claro... ¿Quién eras?" se burló Kawaru

"Tu... Hijo de- oh, claro, no lo sabes"

"Véanme en el techo, los espero, equipo 7" un tipo raro los llamó, y luego se esfumó.

Los tres se miraron por un segundo y luego fueron a donde debían.

"Él es..." murmuró Aka

"Parece que ya me reconociste" señaló el hombre mientras los tres se sentaban donde indicó "Preséntense" indicó "Iré yo primero para enseñarles como" 

Kawaru sonrió ligeramente ('Por qué siento que debería saber su nombre?')

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke" Kawaru sintió un vuelco en su estómago "Me gustan los tomates y las películas de terror, me disgustan los traidores, mentirosos y las personas que solo se preocupan por si mismos, mi sueño... Vi una cortina que me gustó de camino a aquí, tal vez la compre" todo lo dijo con un tono serio, pero lo último lo dijo más casual y terminó con una sonrisa "Sigues tú" señaló a la niña del equipo

"Hm? Bueno, sabes quien soy, no me importa como me llames, no me gusta nada, no me disgusta nada y no sueño con nada"

"Lindo" murmuró el pelinegro con ironía "Que pasó con el estereotipo de kunoichi" pensó, no lamentan dolo realmente "Que dolor..." Luego señaló al siguiente .

"Soy Azayakana Aka, me gusta entrenar para poder desarrollar mi kekengenkai, odio las personas débiles, como estos dos, mi sueño es ser el líder de mi clan, como estoy destinado a ser y llevarlos a la gloria" terminó con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa 

" _Me pregunto si es su sueño, o lo que debe hacer_ " Sasuke señaló al último de sus 'lindos estudiantes'.

Sasuke hizo una pausa.

_"Oh, mierda soy Kakashi-sensei"_

"Bien!" los tres se sorprendieron ante el arrebato del niño callado y perezoso "Soy Kawaru demaciadogenialparalosapellidos, me gusta el ramen, las personas amables y los zorros, odio a los imbéciles, mi sueño" lo pensó por un momento "Seré el Hokague, superaré a todos los demás... Tal vez, solo sé que seré muy fuerte" termino con una sonrisa brillante.

Sasuke se rió.

_("Espera, puede hacer eso?"_

_"Espera"_

_"¿Por qué no debería?")_

"Me recuerdas a alguien, espero que no seas como él porque si lo eres..." Sasuke se cortó " _Serás un dolor mucho mas grande_ " no dijo

"¿Cómo serás Hokague si lloras al presentarte?" dijo Aka después de unos segundos

"Eh? yo no..." Kawaru sintió sus mejillas húmedas "Eh? ¿Por qué estoy?" Kawaru se limpió casualmente "Lo siento, pasa de vez en cuando"

"Esta ben" le dijo con duda su sensei

Genial, ya había hecho a su Sensei pensar que era raro.

"Mañana haremos la prueba de la campana"

"Campana...?" Kawaru bloqueó todo desde ahí, este tipo... era raro, Kawaru quería.. hablar con él, ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué quería?

**¿Quién era?**

"-waru? Kawaru!" Kawaru levantósu vista de nuevo a su sensei

Oh

"Eh? lo siento"

"Tus compañeros ya se fueron, te pasa algo?"

"No, no es solo que..." ¿Por qué sentía estas terribles ganas de llorar? "Estoy aliviado..." ¿de qué? "De que sigas vivo, teme" le sonrió brillantemente y luego se fue corriendo, volteó ligeramente y saludó con su mano "Adiós, sensei!"

Cuando llegó a su 'hogar' le tomó 3 segundos darse cuenta de lo que hizo "¡¿Por qué demonios le dije eso a mis sensei?!"

Kawaru suspiró y se recostó en su cama con el antebrazo tapándole los ojos 

Su sensei era...

Espera.

**_¿Cuál era su nombre?_ **


End file.
